Crystal Reed
Crystal Marie Reed portrays Lizzie Winchester in The CW show Inheritors, as one of the four main characters, alongside Dylan O'Brien as Isaac Winchester, Jake Abel as Adam Milligan, and Matthew Daddario as the demon Malachai. History Reed was born and raised in Roseville, Michigan, to a family of Polish and Native American descent.4 She has one older brother named Corey. Reed was raised in a conservative Catholic family, though she has also stated that she attended a Baptist church growing up and did not enjoy it. "I absolutely hated it and I knew that I would never fit in," Reed said. She graduated from Roseville High School in 2003. Reed studied dance from an early age and was a dance captain in high school. She was an active member of her local community theatre and starred in the musicals Annie, Fiddler on the Roof and Grease. She attended Wayne State University and was a part of the Bachelor of Fine Arts program, but left the program when she questioned whether it was the right fit for her. "I auditioned for the prestigious BFA conservatory program," she said. "They were very strict about the methods of acting, very particular about how we do things and I started questioning whether or not it was the right place for me, and whether or not one truly needed a degree to be an artist." She moved to Chicago and appeared in a number of local productions. In December 2008, she moved to Hollywood to pursue a screen career. In 2010, she guest starred in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Rizzoli & Isles and The Hard Times of RJ Berger. She co-starred as Allison Argent, the female lead of the MTV series Teen Wolf that premiered in 2011. Before the third season of Teen Wolf, Reed wanted to move on from the show, do different things and explore other areas of film creatively. She approached executive producer of the show, Jeff Davis, who supported her decision. Reed left the show in March 2014 in the form of Allison Argent's death at the end of Season 3. Reed also stated that her desire to leave the show had to do with the difference in age to her character. Reed was 29-years old playing a 17-year old by the end of season three. She appeared in the February 23, 2016 episode, "The Maid of Gévaudan" as the first Argent werewolf hunter Marie-Jeanne Valet. While promoting Gotham, Reed said that she would love to be a part of a reboot or spin-off of Teen Wolf. Reed's film credits include Skyline opposite Donald Faison and Eric Balfour, and Crazy, Stupid, Love with Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, Steve Carell and Julianne Moore.8 Reed starred in the horror film Ghostland, written and directed by french filmmaker Pascal Laugier.14 The film was first released in France on March 14, 2018. On July 22, 2017, Reed was cast in the fourth season of the Fox television series Gotham as Sofia Falcone, the daughter of Carmine Falcone. The fourth season of Gotham premiered on September 21, 2017.15 Reed's portrayal of Falcone is the first time the comic-book character has been in a television show or movie. On September 6, 2018, it was reported that Reed had been cast in the lead of the DC Universe television series Swamp Thing. Reed is set to portray as Abby Arcane, a smart and caring CDC Doctor who returns to her hometown in Louisiana and investigates what seems to be a deadly swamp-born virus but soon discovers that the swamp hold mystical and terrifying secrets. Swamp Thing premiered in May 31 of 2019. Personal life Reed married Peter Nottoli in Roseville, Michigan in 2008; they divorced in 2012.16 She was in a relationship with her Teen Wolf co-star Daniel Sharman from 2011 until 2013.11 Reed was in another relationship with television presenter Darren McMullen from July 2013 to early 2019.17 McMullen had previously said that the two planned on marriage and children, but he himself was not willing to get married until his homeland of Australia legalized gay marriage. Reed has said she moved out of her hometown because it "was completely small-minded and not accepting of things that I'm accepting of." Reed campaigned for Hillary Clinton leading up to the 2016 United States Presidential Election. Reed lists golf as one of her hobbies when she's not acting. Filmography * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV Series) 2010 * The Hard Times of RJ Berger (TV Series) 2010 * Rizzoli & Isles (TV Series) 2010 * CSI: NY (TV Series)'' 2010'' * Skyline 2010 * Crazy, Stupid, Love. 2011 * Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) 2011 * Jewtopia'' 2012'' * Crush 2013 * Too Late 2015 * Teen Wolf (TV Series) 2011 - 2016 * Gotham (TV Series) 2017 - 2018 * Incident in a Ghostland 2018 * Swamp Thing (TV Series) 2019 * Inheritors 2019 - present Award Nominations and Awards Nominations: * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Summer TV Star – Female (2011) * Teen Choice Awards : Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi (2011) * Teen Choice Awards :Choice Summer TV Star – Female (2012) Won: * Young Hollywood Awards : Best Ensemble (shared with Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin, and Holland Roden) (2013) Category:Actors Category:Crew